Running With Insanity
Note: this is an alternate ending This ending corresponds with the Universe of Love. ---- Unlike the original ending, Mind doesn't accept the key from Dennim and doesn't die. She believes she shouldn't "run away from home" and cause her mother that kind of stress. Mind and Dennim keep talking about how they can solve her problems, but she doesn't like any of his extreme suggestions that involve killing her parents, and prefers he not mention them again. Dennim is rendered useless by her unwillingness to listen any further. Years pass without resolution. When Mind turns 18, she sees her chance of escape in her mother's plans to marry her off. Mind's mother arranges meetups at their house for her and some wealthy boys to meet, but her father sabotages the event by chasing away the men with backdoor threats. While Mind tries to keep her hopes high, she notices that none of the candidates return her mother's calls and she is dumped every time again. With Dennim comforting her all the time and their age increasing, she fears his daily visitations are going to cause her heartache one day. She brings up her approaching possible future and informs him they can't keep meeting up this way when she's officially living with her future husband. Dennim says her father is sabotaging her chances of getting out and assures her she'll never leave the front door, but Mind chooses not to respond to this and says her mother's urge to give her away is stronger than her father's supposed attempts. Nevertheless, she knows what kind of person her father is and Dennim's observation of the obvious pushes her more and more into a defeated state of mind. Mind explains she just wants to keep faith that things will work out for her, and requests he does the same. But Dennim starts a familiar routine of making insensitive remarks concerning her abuse as his way of cheering her up, and she feels especially unenthusiastic over it. When he also ignores her insinuated appeal for wanting genuine consolation, she becomes tired of his presence and suggests he should stop visiting her from now on. Dennim is silenced by her sudden demand, and she continues it'll make their goodbye easier if they do it early. She argues it's no longer proper for them to meet each other now they're adults, next to the fact she's a candidate for marriage. As is part of his being; Dennim's body is steered towards her open window and he climbs out without uttering a word. But he feels conflicted about breaking off their connection and not having been of use to her. He can't get himself to disappear and instead climbs back inside. Mind sighs at the sight of him and insists he turns around. Dennim sits down on the bed with her and gives the hug she unsubtly asked for earlier. Mind is slightly caught off-guard by his unusual approach, but thanks him for it anyway. She reminds him he shouldn't drag out his departure, but Dennim ignores her again and they stay in each other's embrace for a while. Without a warning, he directs his face closer to hers with the intention to kiss her, leaving her stunned, but then returning it. After having revealed their feelings for each other in this manner, Mind is willingly coaxed into having intercourse with him. Afterwards she becomes upset with him for coming back, while knowing about her marriage plans. She laments that they can never be together because of their different backgrounds, as Dennim has never presented himself to be anything but a commoner. While the situation appears to have hit a dead end with Mind being distressed and asking him to leave, Dennim realises he's become part of reality after Mind fell for him; thus is able to help her. He immediately suggests they should run away together and promises to take care of her. Mind is surprised by his spontaneous suggestion, but intrigued by the idea of starting a life with him. She expresses her worry for living a life on the run, but Dennim claims to own a place that's far away, where they can spend their days together. After a few moments of silence, Mind decides to trust him on his word and joyfully agrees to his plan. When they hear her father coming home, they hastily start packing and climb out of the window, whereafter Dennim steals his car and they speed off. The more distance they make, the more regret Mind feels, but Dennim tries to keep her excited by not allowing silence to fall during the trip. Eventually Mind falls asleep, and he takes the opportunity to teleport them to their supposed destination. He creates a polite house in a forest-like area for them to call their home, and puts Mind in bed. While still asleep, Dennim heads back to her old house and creates two puppets out of Mind's parents. He has these puppets kill her parents, whereafter he plants a few of Mind's hairs onto her bed, lies down on it, and greatly wounds himself until the sheets are drenched with blood. With each puppet having the full DNA set of the parent it copied, and Dennim having Mind's, anyone investigating will assume Mind's parents attacked each other and Mind has been killed and hidden somewhere. Because of this tactic, Mind won't be looked for and is free from any repercussions that might occur in response to Dennim's crime, allowing the both of them to live their lives together in peace. Mind will never know her parents are dead, or be informed of Dennim's origin. Category:Alternative endings Category:Good endings Category:Romance included Category:Medium written endings